Wishing on a Star
by EvilEmi
Summary: Ever wonder what the tributes we didn't get to read about felt like? Or how they died? This is a one-shot based on a girl from district 9's point of view. It can be the hunger games Katniss was in or just some random one. Rated K plus just because of death and the slightest bit of violence. Read and Review! I do NOT own The Hunger Games! It belongs to Suzanne Collins!


A/N: I'm new to writing, but really enjoy it and welcome any and all constructive criticism! I do not have a beta reader so any mistakes are purely mine. If you find one let me know and I'll fix it! I hope you like it! Please review! I do not own and will never own _The Hunger Games_!

I'm in shock. I never thought it would be me, I guess I knew it was always a possibility. But, to truly be chosen for the hunger games! No one visited me, not like I have any family or friends who care. I go straight to the train that will deliver me to my death. The boy who is my companion for the ride and the rest of my life is a nervous wreck and does not say one word to me the trip there. I decide then and there to ignore him and not care what happens to him. You can't have emotions in the hunger games, they can get you killed.

When we arrive and meet our stylists (even the thought of being "prettied up" to die is nauseating), I get stuck with someone who thinks I would "look so fab in a wheat dress!" As I'm from district 9 I will have no hope in looking noticeable (I can't even expect to look decent.) As our chariot takes off I close my eyes anticipating the worst, but to my surprise nothing happens. Nothing, no applause, but no booing either.

When the ride is over I hunch back to my room and have dinner there, no use getting to know people who are just waiting around for my doom. A couple of days later we have our interviews. I wait somewhat patiently for all the other interviews to go by and when they do I walk over with my head held high. At first I get asked stupid questions like "do you have a boyfriend' and 'what do you like about your district?" But then I get asked something that really gets to me; "do you expect to win?" I had thought that I had thought about it before, but now, I don't know, something changed. It really got to me this time and truth be told, I had no idea. I felt weak and puny but I wasn't the youngest and all those days in the field had made me strong. I guess when it came to it I'd have to wait and see. I answered the question, "if you want the truth, well then I feel like I could take a couple of people, but then I don't know." It seemed the answer was enough and the rest of the questions were once again stupid. But I felt like I had made my mark.

Time flashed by after that and before you could say "_watch out for those flaming arrows!_" it was off to the arena. When the hovercraft dropped me off I looked around at my surroundings, we appeared to be in a valley with a forest around us in all directions. I had heard about what happened if you stepped out of your platform before it was time; I didn't step off. When the horn sounded I ran as fast as I could to the center of the arena where I could get weapons and food. I grabbed things as I went; a bent knife, an apple, and my best find, a shiny, silver sword.

I started to take off into the forest but then out of nowhere a knife went through my back and I fell to the ground. If I could answer the question if I would win, now, well the answer would be no. While I lay on my back, waiting in agony for the world around me to disappear, I thought about what, if I was given the option, I would change in my life. I thought about all the friends I wished I had and how my family didn't care if I lived or died. I also thought about how no one would mourn me after I was gone. And as the world started going black I wondered who would win and I wished I had taken the chance to get to know the people trying to help me, because at least then someone would have missed me. But here's the thing, there are no what ifs or I wishes. What happened, happened and nothing in this world or the next can change that.

THE END


End file.
